Querida luz: existe un final
by Raincende
Summary: Los tres son luz; esa misma que desprende tu alma al entregarse totalmente al destino. [hidetouken; three-shot]. #02 touka&kaneki: En una esquina de la habitación, la cama está deshecha y una muchacha se incendia.
1. A whole orchestra

**Dis** **claimer:** personajes de Sui Ishida.

* * *

No sé qué hago subiendo esto, tbh ¿, en mis planes estaba escribir tres drabbles _hidetouken_ pero tenía tantas ganas de subir algo que me adelanté y subí un simple hidekane. En fin, seré fiel a mis deseos e intentaré continuar con dos drabbles más, je. El título se lo debo a una canción de Empire! Empire! I Was a Lonely State, ¡escúchenla!

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 413.

* * *

 **I would have stolen you a whole orchestra.**

(Hide&Kaneki)

* * *

Las cosas son simples: Kaneki Ken es un niño rondado por la muerte y Nagachika Hideyoshi la espanta con los rayitos de sol instantáneos que se le escapan por la separación existente entre sus dientes de leche recién cambiados. Ken suspira y Hideyoshi quiebra su propio corazón de metal en cuatro exactos pedacitos. Animoso, le dice:

«Uno para ti entero, otro para tu tristeza, el tercero para tu sonrisa y el último, pero no menos importante, para nuestro amor (ese que ha nacido en mi estómago y va a terminar en la muerte)».

Y aunque es bien sabido que Kaneki entiende mucho de palabras, Hide es un remolino que arrasa con todo lo que alguna vez entendió, así que se dedica a buscar y buscar en la biblioteca de papá algún libro que trate sobre el idioma del sol, pero llega a la conclusión que probablemente nunca ha existido alguien que hable con la misma luz. (Esa misma luz que quiso ser su amiga a pesar de todo y Kaneki, sin saberlo, siente lástima porque su destino será morir ahogada en lágrimas de amor y muerte, con el guitarreo de sus propios intestinos en la boca de su gran amor).

Hasta que Hide se cansa de que Kaneki no pueda salir a jugar por estar encerrado en esa habitación y, escabulléndose por la ventana de sus pensamientos, lo enfrenta.

—Mira, Kaneki. Tú no entiendes las palabras que esboza mi voz al mismo tiempo que yo no entiendo la constelación que pintas en el suelo de tu casa, con lágrimas que están hechas de colores nuevos y que más de alguna estrella gustaría de vestir. Debo admitir que no sabía que eras pintor, Kaneki. Así que estamos a mano.

Luego, a Kaneki le duele menos la columna vertebral —esa misma que está torcida de tanto cargar llanto y golpes disfrazados de amor maternal— y desea, a esas mismas estrellas que salen de sus salados ojos, que los minutos se transformen en horas y éstas en días. En días donde la luz se vaya jamás. (Rogarle a sus lágrimas es lo único que le queda), porque Kaneki entiende mucho de palabras aun así no sabe cómo ocuparlas para pedirle a Hide que no lo abandone. No entiende el simple hecho de desear algo de cariño.

(Es que).

Las cosas son simples: Kaneki es sólo un niño al que nunca le han enseñado a amar.

 **—**

(Hide muere por enseñarle y Kaneki pone flores en su tumba).


	2. So sad, so sad

Esto salió más largo de lo que esperaba, aun así me siento feliz porque me gustó el resultado y además es la primera vez que publico algo de mi otp _touken_ *llora de alegría-pena*. El drabble anterior y esta viñeta fueron inspiradas en/por canciones, so la tercera también lo será —espero—; la canción de hoy es So Sad, So Sad de Varsity, ¡escúchenla!. Ni siquiera sé si alguien está interesadx en esta serie de "drabbles" pero wHATEVER.

 **Advertencias:** intento de smut (já) que terminó siendo angst. Sin mucho contenido, honestamente.

* * *

 **Conteo de palabras:** 618.

* * *

 **So sad, so sad.**

(Touka&Kaneki)

* * *

En una esquina de la habitación, hay una cama y está deshecha. La cama está deshecha y la visten sábanas blancas. La cama está desecha, las sábanas húmedas y pegajosas; entre éstas hay una muchacha luminosa con el cuerpo mojado por las lágrimas. Desde la calle nocturna, se escuchan a algunos perros ladrar. La radio, ajustada a un volumen medio-alto, suelta el pronóstico del tiempo para el día siguiente («¡noventa y un porciento de humedad, señores y señoras! Esperen con paraguas el aguacero». Posteriormente, un guitarreo triste inunda el oxígeno que, con dificultad, entra a los pulmones de la muchacha de pelo negro. Pelo negro. Ojos azules y rasgados. Boca entreabierta. Muslos pálidos. Pecho luminoso. Una voz canta.

«Eres tan linda, Touka-chan», se escucha apenas entre la respiración entrecortada y la voz que brota del aparato; esa misma voz que canta "tan triste, tan triste".

La muchacha tiembla. Un muchacho, con las manos tan blancas como las sábanas, la toca. La toca con la punta de sus dedos, y sin comprender por qué, la muchacha tiembla. La toca con la punta de sus dedos, seguidos de su mano entera.

—Y tú eres tan mentiroso, mi amor —musita contra sus labios.

Una sonrisa triste se escapa del espacio entre sus lágrimas y su luminosidad. El muchacho la imita. Pero─ hay una diferencia entre sus gestos. Ella no logra identificar lo que simboliza el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda de él. Algunas lágrimas caen de los Neptunos que reemplazan sus ojos, entonces.

«Por qué lloras, Touka-chan. Si eres tan linda, tan preciosa». Entre la humedad, ella busca su mirada gris. Él la encuentra, confundido. Ella se pregunta cómo es posible que la haya podido tocar si se encuentran tan lejos. Sin embargo, Kaneki la toca.

«Tan triste, tan triste», sigue cantando la voz de la radio.

Touka mira la ventana empañada, siente las sábanas entre sus dedos. Tan suaves, tan mojadas. Una habitación entera la separa de un muchacho con ojos tristes y grises. Y atrás, una puerta entreabierta. A Touka le da un vuelco el corazón.

«Eres tan mentiroso y tan triste. Aun así, no te vayas», piensa, de pronto.

Entonces siente que alguien acaricia su rostro y le quema el frío. Su vientre bajo cosquillea y se siente como una estrella. Caliente, tan caliente y viajando por el vacío. Lentamente, toma aire y lo besa (al frío, al vacío, al muchacho de mirada triste). Se imagina su encuentro en otra vida, en otra dimensión, donde no haya nacido con el hambre arraigado a los huesos de sal que con tanto cariño Kaneki besa.

(Y succiona, y muerde, y lame con tanta voracidad que Touka teme quedarse con la pura carne podrida que heredó de sus padres, así que le pide en voz baja que por favor le deje algo porque ya se ha llevado tanto de ella que en algún momento desaparecerá).

—Me estás extinguiendo, idiota Kaneki.

Entonces.

Kaneki entiende un poco más la situación.

«Tu alma es pura luz.

Y no creo que sea coincidencia que mi corazón sea una cueva tan, tan oscura.

Eres tan linda, Touka-chan. Y yo tan triste, tan triste.

Perdóname, pero nunca ha sido mi intención enamorar a la luz.

(¿Será que mi destino es extinguirla?)

Perdóname, pero quién soy yo para pelear en contra de Dios».

Kaneki la toca, y Touka, yendo contra el destino, se enciende aún más.

—

En una esquina de la habitación, la cama está deshecha y una muchacha se incendia. La muchacha se incendia y el alma se le sale por la boca. Kaneki, al otro lado de la habitación, la mira.

(Kaneki, junto a ella, le hace el amor).

Pero─ aun así─ están─ están tan lejos...


End file.
